legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Story
The Ultimate Story is an incredibly extended, multiverse story. It contains perhaps the largest collection of multiverses ever created by anyone. The story itself consists of Universes from video games to Anime. The name "Ultimate Story" is more so a generic name but a fitting one as a means to vaguely describe the immensity that the story provides. It also serves to mask the kinds of Universes are in the stories, to serve as a non-spoiler title per se. Description The Ultimate Story has over 50 different Universes in it. Some of which contains those from Nintendo games, such as Starfox, Mario, Legend of Zelda and Pokémon. Although despite each universes' appearances in the story, there are some that show up more frequently than others. Pokémon and Starfox appear in almost all stories. There are some in which characters from some universes mingle with one another a lot more than others and even form strong bonds with one another. For example, 2 popular characters from the Super Smash Bros. title, Fox McCloud from the Starfox series and Pikachu from the Pokémon series, develop a strong bond with each other and have remained the best of friends throughout most of the story. Sometimes, relationships can develop or even change throughout time. The story, itself, was created by a young girl with Asperger's Syndrome, who goes by the alias Fanfictiondreamer on the internet. When she was really young, she developed a very strong imagination that grew and developed over time. Eventually, she created an entire Universe in which she can have anything she wanted and created things as a means of achieving this endeavor. Overtime, it grew from just a few short stories to a massive series that have expanded to include many shows and games that she really likes very much. However, as the story continued on, it also became a coping mechanism of sorts for her. As a young child, growing up with Asperger's Syndrome was not easy. Very often, this imaginary world became a way for her to cope with a lot of the stressful things that went on in her life, even against her own will. One of those stressors involved an unusual obsession with fictional characters. She describes this as something that she could never stop thinking about no matter how badly she wanted to and have very often struggled to maintain this. She calls this Showitious. From this she had created certain aspects in her story as a way of coping with these obsessions, such as having these characters that she couldn't stop thinking about bond with characters that helped to reduce it to be maintainable and easier to live it. She still tries to deal with them to this day and will continue to come up with ideas to keep it from growing out of control. The Lisa Simpson Chronicles The story started out as the adventures of a young girl named Lisa Simpson. At the age of 8, the author of this story fantasized Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons going on a magical adventure and was given magical powers. She went on adventures with Sonic the Hedgehog, a speedy blue hedgehog that she befriended, as she spent a year on his home planet, Mobius, perfecting her powers. She is joined by Maggie Simpson, her baby sister who also received magical powers; her puppy Sally, a small Dalmatian puppy the she received from humanoid canines known as the Road Rovers; and eventually, The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, whom she befriended when she was younger; as well as Sonic's best friend, a two-tailed fox named Tails. The story started out with the Powerpuff Girls testing out a new power of theirs; the ability to travel through space at a breakneck speed, enabling them to reach other planets. They planned to test it on Lisa, who was more than willing to allow them to fly her to another planet regardless of the risks. Maggie also wanted to tag along, so they reluctantly did so. With the use of their powers, they were able to bring Lisa, Maggie and Sally to the planet, Mobius. There, they met and befriended Sonic and Tails. Not long afterwards, they met a magical blue elephant genie named Taj from Diddy Kong Racing. There, he bestowed onto Lisa, Maggie and Sally magical powers that were conjured up for them by a mysterious magical being named Ly. From there, they had to stay on Mobius for an entire year so that they can master their new powers. During this one year training regiment, the girls went on all sorts of adventures with Sonic and Tails all over Mobius. Together, they explored the planet, had tons of fun, met new people and also faced off against Sonic and Tails' archenemy, the evil Dr. Robotnik, a mad scientist who wanted to rule over Mobius. Lisa was Fanfictiondreamer's favorite character in The Simpsons. She liked her so much that she decided to make her a main character in her story and did whatever she wanted. She felt that with this fantasy world, she had the absolute freedom to make up whatever she wanted without any limitations. However, she didn't realize that making stories would come with challenges, which she would end up having to face constantly as she fantasized more and more of these stories. Regardless, that didn't stop her from creating tons pf more crazy ideas for her story which she has built up for these many years. This story also marked the first time that she added video game characters to her story. At first, adding video game characters to a story felt strange to her, but as she kept doing it, it became natural, so it didn't feel weird anymore. Fanfictiondreamer considered The Lisa Simpson Chronicles as a pre-Ultimate Story tale as it did start the Ultimate Story, itself, but wasn't officially part of the main story. The Starfox Journal The Starfox Journal involves the side stories of the Starfox team, other important characters of the story. It talks about Fox McCloud when he was still just a young pup. During his childhood, he was raised by Peppy Hare, his father's best friend and best wingman. At a really young age, Fox met and befriended Princess Peach, Slippy Toad and, overtime, Falco Lombardi. Within a few years, he and his friends met Rayman as they visited his home planet and became friends with him. The story also aligns with the Lisa Simpson Chronicles, in which Lisa was asked by Ly to set up a school of sorts to teach a select few heroes about secrets that she wishes to share with them. The reason behind that has yet to be revealed, but she seemed very adamant about this. From there, Fox was chosen to take part in a special school. There, he met other heroes such as Link, whom he became real fast friends with, and of course, Pikachu, a Pokémon that he eventually bonded with. He also met Lisa, who is supposedly one of the other "chosen" students to take part in this, but was actually set up as a test of sorts. They were part of a program that involved 100 heroes chosen to take part in. This was a special program that not only tested the heroes, but Lisa as well, to select the few in which she feels can be trusted with the secrets that Ly felt needed to be shared. Fox, Link and Pikachu were eventually the few heroes chosen to be the heroes that can be trusted with these secrets, along with Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi and Kirby. The Journal ends with the events of Starfox 64 that takes place around the same time as the first Ultimate Story. The (first) Ultimate Story The official first story of the Ultimate Story. Aside from the stories that came before it, it officially began the entire crazy story. It starts out when Lisa and her friends were called out by Ly to begin another journey to save the world. A dark force has been plaguing the Earth and they needed to find a way to put a stop to it. Lisa and her friends were set out to accomplish a few tasks as a means of delaying this Dark Force's power so that the Mystics could seek it out and find a way to put a stop to it. Their tasks included retrieving a Cubone from the famed Pokémon researcher, Professor Oak, to which the Cubone does play a small but crucial part of the fight and finding a new member of their team, a young girl named Misty. After they were able to find her via backpack, they set out to have her meet with Ly as she had some mystic powers locked away in her because of a mystic origin that she knew nothing about. Their journey took them to Ly's home planet, where they had to help her save her world from the evil robotic pirates that have invaded it. They also brought along Peach to have her reunite with Rayman for the first time since they were still kids. After they liberated the planet from the pirates, Polokus was awakened and the two deities were able to give Misty all of her powers so that she can train for a year on another planet. It is also revealed that she is a long lost mystic protector of the Earth's oceans that was nearly destroyed by an evil wizard thousands of years ago. Ly reminded Misty that her powers are very sacred and she must only entrust them to those who are to be her closest friends. By Ly's orders, the group then arrived on another planet known as Ripple Star where they met Ribbon, a young Ripple fairy who, with the help of Kirby, repaired a magical Crystal that was shattered by Dark beings known as the Dark Matter. The Crystal was to be used to collect mystical items known as the Pokémon Stones, which Ly had lost as she tended to an unavoidable emergency. The Pokémon Stones were hidden away within several different Pokémon, with the Cubone that they had to retrieve being one of them, as well as Ly's Pokémon, Mew, in which she created. However, they still needed to have Misty train on another planet to perfect her powers, much like Lisa, Maggie, Sally, and the Powerpuff Girls did. They brought her to Corneria, the home planet of one of Lisa's students, Fox McCloud and his friends of the Starfox Team. Misty was able to meet them and then began her training. During her 1 year training on Corneria, she had spent some time with Fox and bonded with him throughout the time that they had spent together. She even went as far as to show him and the rest of the team her sacred powers involving water. From there, they made a pact to keep her sacred powers a secret and that only Misty is allowed to tell anyone about it when she feels that they can be trusted. She also had the time to befriend a Boo named Bow during Peach's birthday party, and with that, Misty, Bow, Bubbles, Ribbon, and Peach formed a group known as the Friendly 5. After her one year training regiment was over in both her fairy and princess training, Misty finally returned to Earth to reunite with her sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily, who it is revealed that they knew about her sacred powers but have kept them from her. It then became a heart-to-heart where they mentioned that they have been sheltering her throughout her entire childhood to protect her from the same wizard that tried to destroy her those many years ago. Not only that, but their parents gave their lives to keep her safe. They were worried that she would blame herself for her parents' deaths but assured her that she shouldn't feel responsible. After the chat, Misty set off with her new friends to continue on with their task. From there, Ly informed Lisa to return to Professor Oak where their journey will begin. Meanwhile, in planet Corneria, Fox had been pondering on how much he misses not just Misty, but also "that friend" of his. Misty promised him that when the time comes, she would help him find her soon. Lisa and her team arrived back in Pallet Town. She told to Professor Oak that Trainers come to him to start their journeys; unfortunately, they couldn't continue their mission since there aren't any Trainers travelling around Kanto since its Gyms have mysteriously shut down. According to Lisa's telepathy she said that the Pewter City Gym Leader is too busy taking care of a large family, the Cerulean City's Leaders aren't interested, Vermillion City's Gym's Pokémon is currently injured, the Celadon City's Gym was burnt from the inside, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader is far too busy in training, the Saffron City Gym Leader has gone insane, the Cinnabar Island Gym was inactive a long time ago, and the Viridian City Gym Leader's nowhere to be found. So in order to resolve this issue, Lisa came up with a plan to recruit her "best students" and assign them to all the various Gyms. Lisa took her team to a secret realm where she was testing her powers. Misty was intrigued on how Lisa carried out Ly's assignment while she was a fairy in training. Ly picked 100 individuals, but only a handful were chosen based on Lisa's own personal experience and better judgement. They were the ones that she entrusted to share hers as well as Ly's top secrets to them, as a way to utilize them properly instead of falling into evil hands nor reject them as absolute gibberish. Together, they learned these sacred techniques as a way to protect those they cared about instead of feeding their greed and hunger for power. Fox became one of Lisa's top students of hers, as well as Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu who wasn't found yet, and Captain Falcon. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each had a handful of favorites already, as Blossom loved the smart ones, Bubbles loved the cute ones, and Buttercup adored the best fighters. Misty found Fox chatting with Link, and the Hylian himself said it was incredible how Lisa was able to obtain and use all the mystical information in such a short period of time. Each of the students kept calling her "Master" since she was in charge of the academy she set up. Later on, Lisa headed back to Earth and informed Professor Oak that each of her students would handle each Gym in Kanto: for Pewter City it was Fox, for Cerulean City it was Mario, for Vermillion was Kirby, for Saffron it was Captain Falcon, for Celadon it was Link, for Fuchsia it was DK, for Cinnabar it was Samus, and finally for Viridian it was Ness. Earlier on their journeys, while Misty was still training in Corneria, Lisa's fairy powers were waning. Ly implored her to Misty to find the friends she should trust with her life and utilize her powers well. Lisa gave Misty a rulebook on becoming a fairy, then another mystical book that had encrypted messages on the pages in which she herself couldn't figure out. While Lisa was assigning her students to each Gym, Ly and Polukus were watching over them from afar. They've discussed that their true journey has begun, and that Lisa is ready to carry forward the Ultimate Destiny. Ly hopes their new friends will succeed where the deities have failed, as they didn't prevent the Darkness that had befallen many worlds. Polukus hopes that his only kin, the Teansie, aide the young heroes, and although Ly could feel great courage everywhere from their new friends, she was still saddened of the great manifestation, especially since she lost her beloved to the Darkness which caused her to weaken greatly; she still needed to meditate to maintain her strength and can't fight evil head on. She and Polokus shall continue as Lisa and her team's guardians. As they had only "scratched the surface of what they would truly be facing." This is truly a story that begins many stories... The Journey Through Kanto In Pallet Town, it was the night of Ash's 10th birthday. As a rule made by Professor Oak, when Trainers reach the age of 10, they can finally get their Pokémon license. It was finally time for the young man to begin his journey as a Pokémon Master, as well as achieve something even more. The next day, Ash arrived late to the professor's ranch and bumped into his rival, as well as Oak's grandson, Gary. He obtained a Pokémon when Ash didn't. Although his late arrival couldn't be any more convenient. Lisa, the Powerpuff Girls, Misty, and their group arrived; Buttercup was the one that made them tardy since she kept refusing to take a bath after handling a disgusting monster in Townsville. The professor has shown Ash each of his Pokémon, which already were taken...except for one, a Pikachu. Lisa and Blossom recognized her right away as it was the same one that attended the academy several months back. She also happened to be the one Fox, one of the Gym Leaders, bonded with. Upon their reunion, Ribbon's crystal reacted, and it turned out that Pikachu was the third Pokémon that held one of the sacred Stones. Oak then showed Ash each of the Gym Leaders, and they were certainly peculiar like Gary said. His mom halted them in their tracks, profusely congratulating him as well as overpreparing him. Buttercup was certainly not in the mood. They started on their journey and Oak and Lisa realized that the wheels of fate were turning if he should be successful in finding each Gym Leader, collect their badges, as well as find the sacred Pokémon Stones since a Trainer was needed. There were some difficult struggles against the Darkness, and Pikachu was gravely injured by the Pokémon influenced by it, including the lethal flock of Spearow in which she conjured a desperate and powerful Thunder Shock. She was wounded after that and Ash and his allies headed toward the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. From there, a Meowth, Jessie, and James were following them to it. The feline received a message from their boss, saying there are some interlopers that must be stopped. Meanwhile, Ash and Lisa desperately came to Nurse Joy to have their Pikachu restored, although she was a bit coy on how a beginner Trainer handled it. Lisa came at his defense, saying it wasn't his fault, and some things got out of hand.Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers